pokemon_anachronfandomcom-20200214-history
New Weather Conditions
New Weather Conditions In the Neo Hoenn region, as with the Hoenn region years ago, the islands are home to the infamous Weather Trio Legendary Pokemon and as such, more weather conditions were added. Pokemon with the abilities Magic Guard, Vindictive Guard or Overcoat are unaffected by the damage dealt by these weather conditions regardless of their typing Pokemon with abilities that boost a stat or increase damage/ recover health in these weather conditions are unaffected by the damage caused by them. If a Pokemon is holding the Safety Goggles item, they are immune to damage from these conditions Severe Sand Storm A severe sand storm is a stronger version of sandstorms. It deals 1/8 of any non rock, steel or ground type Pokemon's health each turn. Rock, Ground and Steel Type Pokemon have their Special defense raised by 30%. If the Pokemon that caused the severe Sand Storm is holding a smoother rock or has the ability Elementalist, this weather lasts 8 turns unless it is replaced by other weather, or removed by the Cloud Nine ability, or Air Lock ability. The effects of Abilities Like Sand veil, Sand Force and Sand Rush are different under these conditions Sand Force boosts the power of Steel, Ground and Rock type moves by 60% instead of 30 Pokemon with Sand Veil will have their evasiveness quadrupled, however, defenses will be lowered by 25% Pokemon with Sand Rush will have their Speed increased by 4x but their Special defense will be Lowered by half Heavy Hail heavy Hail is a stronger form of Hail weather. It deals 1/8 of the maximum Hp in damage to any non Ice and Arctic type Pokemon, while Ice type and Arctic type Pokemon gain 1/16 of their max Hp back at the end of each turn. The effects of abilities such as Slush Rush, Snow Cloak or Ice Body are increased. All Ice and Arctic Type Moves Gain a 30% chance to freeze the target unless the target is an Ice or Arctic Type Pokemon with the ability Slush Rush will have their speed increased by 4x but defenses are lowered by 10% Pokemon with the ability Snow Cloak will have their evasiveness quadrupled, but defenses are decreased by 25% Pokemon with the ability Ice Body regain 1/8 of their max hp at the end of the turn Supercell Supercell weather condition is similar to the heavy rain Weather, except accuracy for all non Electric, Flying and Water type Pokemon is decreased by two stages. Fire Type moves will deal 25% of the base damage and Electric and Water type moves deal an extra 75% damage. The moves Hurricane, Thunder, and HyperVolt never miss The moves Hydro Cannon, Hypervolt, and HyperBeam do not require a recharge turn. Any non electric type Pokemon lose 1/16 of their max Hp at the end of each turn. water types lose 1/8 of their Hp at the end of each turn. This does not occur if the Pokemon has the ability Volt Absorb, Lightning Rod, Magic Guard, Storm Drain or Water Absorb. Cosmic Burst The Cosmic Burst weather condition is a new extreme weather condition unique to Pokemon Anachron. This Weather Lasts until the effects of Cloud Nine, Air Lock or other weather negating abilities/moves are activated. While this weather condition is active, the effects of Gravity will be activated and will remain active until the battle ends. Alongside this all Astral Pokemon will have their Defenses Doubled.